


Uniform Code

by yelde



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Class Lockhart, Military Uniforms, NSFW, Private Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde
Summary: Tifa gives Cloud the First Class treatment, in his mind at least.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Uniform Code

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632527) by Jen Bartel. 



> Big thanks to the Final Heaven Discord!

“Aww dammit.”

There were dreams, there were sex dreams, and then there was whatever the hell that just was. Cloud slapped a hand to his forehead and slowly smeared his palm down his face and over the bridge of his nose. She was his childhood friend. Tifa had said it herself, so it must be true. Still, the image of her, wearing his SOLDIER uniform as she hovered over his prone form was one he wouldn’t soon forget. Conscious or not. 

_“Private Strife, I’m going to give you the First Class treatment.” Tifa’s husky voice washed over him, striking him with gooseflesh as her toned arms flexed against the mattress. She leaned forward to straddle over his exposed chest with a confident smirk. The cable knit sleeveless top hugged her shoulders and chest and tucked into a stiff leather belt that accentuated flared hips and thighs straining against double stitched cotton trousers. Cloud swallowed as she unhooked the heavy metal pauldron on her left shoulder and heard it bounce off the mattress and clang to the floor. She held his gaze as the thick brown strap meant to hold a sword steady against her back slid down to her elbow. The creeping blush on her face belied her eagerness as she dipped down to whisper in his ear._

_“Help me with my pants, grunt.”_

_Tifa’s gloved hands moved over his bare shoulders and gripped the sheets underneath them. Cloud didn’t miss the smoke in her burgundy eyes as he carefully unbuckled the belts over her taut stomach and slid the tactical pants off to feel the heat radiating from her exposed thighs. His fingers flexed against the smoothness of her skin. He didn’t dare speak, only marveling at her deadly combination of beauty and audacity. She stared down back into his eyes as a predator sizing up its next meal._

_Tifa moved a gloved finger to her mouth and parted her lips to expose shiny teeth that clamped down and slowly, tantalizingly tugged leather from skin before repeating the process with her other hand and slipping off the steel wrist gauntlets in a slow tease . Now only her suspenders, shirt, and their undergarments separated them from each others skin._

_“You’re at attention. You salute all your commanding officers like that?”_

_The nerve of this woman to mock him and dry hump him at the same time? He was utterly defeated before the battle even started!_

_Tifa dipped her hips to brush her groin against the flesh growing beneath his boxers. Her control over him near complete as his breath came out clipped and shallow from his nose. She rolled her hips once and then again before leaning her face down just an inch from his with perfect poise. Cloud’s eyes met hers with absolute reverence as he watched her close the distance between their lips. Silky hands raked through his hair and cradled his cheeks. Tifa claimed what had always been hers. He capitulated to her with the hungry sounds of popping and smacking as their unrelenting kisses left no doubt as to who was conquering whom._

_Cloud’s dick strained against his briefs as Tifa’s chest pressed down heavy over his heart and he cupped as much of her brilliant toned butt as his hands would allow. She hummed against his lips and executed two thrusts of her hips and then two more before trailing her tongue down his jawline with complete ardor._

_“Full frontal assault, Private.” Tifa mocked between bouts of sucking on his flushed neck. “I’m going to take the objective.”_

_“Tifa,” Cloud felt her boyshorts damp against his groin, “For godsakes, fuck me.”_

Cloud’s eyes opened and he found himself very much alone in his Stargazer Heights apartment. It was early morning, but his PHS buzzed and he grabbed it to read the text message with bleary eyes.

**Tifa: Morning :) I had the strangest dream last night. You were wearing my clothes! How crazy is that? Can’t wait for dinner with you tonight.**

Cloud pulled his pillow over his face and stifled a scream.

Little did the young man know that just a few short years later he'd be walking hand in hand to the Military Surplus store with his blushing wife.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Omake: When she's twenty and back home from College, Marlene finds a pair of thigh highs in the dryer. They look a bit too large to belong to Tifa.


End file.
